vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
VFK Halloween Phantastic Ride Competition!
The VFK Halloween Phantastic Ride Competition is a seasonal Halloween contest in which players create a Halloween-themed ride in order to win prizes. Competition Schedule Room Entry Period: October 6, 2018 to October 12, 2018. Building Period: October 6, 2018 to November 5, 2018. Judging Period: November 5, 2018 to November 7, 2018. Results: November 9, 2018. Description How Phantastic is the most ghoulish haunted ride in all of history? That's what we're going to find out in the VFK Halloween Phantastic Ride Competition! Rooms can be entered in the Halloween Phantastic Ride Competition anytime between Saturday, October 6th at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) and Friday, October 12th, 2018 at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time). With 11 Halloweens' worth of Phantastic Rides and haunting furni, your imagination is the limit! # Your entry can include up to a maximum of three rooms. You may enter any type of room. # You can use any ride pieces that you want, you need not use the new Halloween Ride pieces. # Furni Perms are allowed, but remember, adding someone to the Furni Perms does not qualify them to receive an award for the room. # To enter the competition go to the beginning room of your ride and click the "i" button and then click "Enter Contest", only the start room of your ride is entered. The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your ride in the competition. Any furni in the room will be automatically stored. # Judges will not be able to see the room owner as they go through your ride. # You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time), Friday, October 12th, 2018. # Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts, and you will be unable to make any further changes to your entry. The top 5 places in our Halloween Ride Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Exclusive Contest Room * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Exclusive Contest Room * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Halloween Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal Halloween Necklace (wearable) * Exclusive Contest Room * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Halloween Ride Package * Halloween Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits It's time to create your Halloween Ride of Fright and Fear! Good luck! Judging Category Leader Boards! Initial Impression Leaders! Use Of Theme Leaders! Creation Of An Atmosphere Leaders! Uniqueness Of Design Leaders! Results 'Place 1' * Zoee * Tomorrow * bluewiz * AngelKat * PunkRockUniverse * CaptainBlueMaxx * GiftPrincess * Zanze * Giraffy * Scarlett * ScrapperGal * Tatiana_SilverHeart * HenWen * I.Am.Chalk * Captain_Wesker * Ormonddude * pic.ill * mymy * Osmello * MellowMoz * Poorbe * Tigerbella * Zaphire * Cindi-Lu * PrincessAveri * Butterflykisses * Chandiigarth 'Place 2' * Raven_Wildspirit * Tegdirb * Kitten * Colleen * Fonna * Bepannaah * Masterheart * CuteStarPluto * BerNARDO_S_ROCKS * bingobabe * BALLROOMDANCER * KinniePie * iambigdisfan * Sorasmemory * Humour * CarsBoyJacob * maracita * Princess_Polkadot * BlueCuriousForest * bluerail * ParkLady * Adventure_Rabbit * mamasama * FracturedMemories 'Place 3' * UncleB * wildsplashstone * Tyrell-Rose * CozyFallWitch * Junonia * Holly * HoneyBee * Jessizoid * GrandHamster * Miku_Hatsune * Zinderella * Mia_Sparklefairy * Kyna * sleepyjack * Star_Wildspirit * pirateboi * Shana * sunday_monkey * ImagineBroadway * Myshi * Pancakez * LadyMcBest * dazzlej * Wild-Hearts * Thermaman 'Place 4' * BooMeBoo * Chance_Braveheart * Auntie_Skybluepink * Strolling_For_Fun * ScrapperLass * TeddyExplorer * Bookcrazy * MissBehaved * LadyDee * Charm * Chyne * princessmadiro * CautiousPrinceLava * angel_girl_pretty * JDBud * JohnAngel * Hollymist * funfly * HappyCrab * LittleToni * Brain-Freeze * RyKnow * Patticakes 'Place 5' * Penelope * MandaBear * DottyColour * BatKat * WizardChess * Purpleduck * KikiMerryheart * MissyIrene * Holiakala * Miss_Sparklefeet * AlliBe * AngelDale * AirForceGuy * TinyStitch * Sassy_Wildspirit * Marzipan * scooterbrat * Tbella * ChillinVillian * MozToo * gumdrop * Komelicia * JungleJim * TrickOrTreater * SavvyKat * LittleBambi Gallery Halloweenphantasticridecompetition cache.jpg|In-game pop-up. Halloweenphantasticridecompetition.jpg|Homepage announcement. Category:Competition